


Someday

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your daughter is perfectly healthy. Majority of the tests results were perfect.”</p>
<p>Clear sighed in relief at that, but Aoba locked on to the last thing she’d said. “Majority?”</p>
<p>Her expression went grim, and the doctor averted her gaze to the nursery for a moment, before looking back to the two men before her. “I am afraid that Eri is deaf in both of her ears. Of course, more tests can be run and there are operations that can be done to restore her hearing, but for now, that is the grim truth.”</p>
<p>Aoba’s heart sank. Clear felt empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Request.

“Aoba-san,”

Clear’s hand tightened around his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. His expression was that of pure bliss and happiness.  Aoba was sure that his face showed the same emotion. His chest was warm, his mood light. Having held that sweet bundle of joy in his arms earlier, he couldn’t be happier. Nothing compared to this.

“Hmm?” He looked to Clear, who shifted in his seat.

“I’m…really happy,” the android smiled, fuchsia hues glistening. “She’s beautiful, Aoba-san. I can’t wait to take her home.”

“She is,” Aoba couldn’t help but give a grin of his own, “she looks just like you too.”

“Eh?” Clear blushed, obviously flustered. “Y-You really think so? A-Ah, it’s too early to tell, I think…”

“Mmm, well, I guess you’re right,” he gave a shrug in reply. “I hope she looks like you.”

“No, she definitely had your face, Aoba-san!”

“Who just said it was too early to tell?” They both shared a good laugh at that.

The waiting room was relatively full, being the only public hospital on the island. Some people were crying, coughing, some were just reading or on their coils. It was quiet and Aoba’s toes curled in his shoes, impatient.

Their daughter had been born earlier that morning. Clear and Aoba were supporting the surrogate mother, Ai, every step of the way. They’d each been able to hold the child in their hands. She cried when Clear held her, making the android slightly distressed. Eri, as they had named her, became quiet once Aoba took her from Clear’s arms, both of the fathers radiating with joy. It was a simply beautiful moment between the two—no,  _three_  of them. Eri was later taken by the nurses for testing and such, so Clear and Aoba gave Ai peace and waited in the waiting room.

“Clear and Aoba Seragaki,” a voice suddenly called. Looking up, the two saw the doctor from before with a finger. They both stood and followed him back to the hallway, towards the nursery section of the hospital.

Aoba tried not to notice the expression on the woman’s face.

Stopping in the hallway, beside the window of the nursery where all of the babies slept, the female doctor faced them. “I have good news for you,” she began with a smile. “Your daughter is perfectly healthy. Majority of the tests results were perfect.”

Clear sighed in relief at that, but Aoba locked on to the last thing she’d said. “Majority?”

Her expression went grim, and the doctor averted her gaze to the nursery for a moment, before looking back to the two men before her. “I am afraid that Eri is deaf in both of her ears. Of course, more tests can be run and there are operations that can be done to restore her hearing, but for now, that is the grim truth.”

Aoba’s heart sank. Clear felt empty.

—————

Clear being fluent in sign language was a new discovery. He was fluent in nearly every language, to be exact.

Over the years of raising Eri, of course, Aoba had become fluent in it as well. He had to. How else would he communicate with her?

Despite being unable to hear, Eri was a happy, intelligent, and beautiful girl. She had matured over the years, now the age of ten. She looked almost identical to Clear, same fluffy white hair and glittering gem-like eyes. Her laugh was possibly the most adorable sound to ever reach Aoba’s ears and her smile brightened up his day. She was a perfectly normal child. She had friends and went to school. Her favorite thing to do was draw, scribble, paint—anything artistic of the sort. Their entire refrigerator was covered in things Eri had created.

She filled Clear and Aoba’s life with joy.

_What does Papa’s song sound like?_ Eri had asked Aoba one day when they were alone.

Aoba’s hand faltered, forgetting exactly what he was doing on his laptop. He looked to Eri with surprised eyes. Clear was prone to singing around the house, not that either Aoba or Eri minded. Sometimes he forgot that she couldn’t hear it.

Thinking for a moment, Aoba smiled.  _It’s beautiful. Papa has a wonderful voice. It makes you feel…calm,_ he paused in his hand movements before continuing.   _It’s very peaceful. You want to sleep listening to it sometimes. His song can be happy too. It’s all on how you interpret it._

Eri pursed her pink lips, thinking to herself for a moment before replying.  _I want to hear it someday._

Aoba hugged her close, spurred on by the moment. Pulling away, his daughter giving him a surprised look, he tried his best to give a smile.  _If you really want to, one day you can._

Eri had never expressed the want to be able to hear, not until now, which was why Clear or Aoba never pushed for any sort of operation of implant. They wanted it to be her decision and her decision only.

————

Later that night, Eri was in bed and Clear and Aoba were still up, watching an ongoing drama that Yoshie had somehow gotten Clear into. Wrapped up in a blanket and leaning against the android’s shoulder, Aoba’s mind drifted back to the earlier events.

“Eri told me that she wants to hear you sing,” he murmured, glancing up to Clear. Tearing his attention from the T.V., the platinum blond looked to Aoba with surprise blatant on his features.

“She did?”

“Yeah, she asked me what your song sounded like out of the blue. After I told her, she said she wanted to hear it,” his voice grew somber with each word.

Clear hummed. “That makes me happy—eh, Aoba-san?”

Tears ran down both of the human’s cheeks, glittering in the small light emanating from the television screen. Surprised at himself, Aoba scrubbed them away from his eyes, giving a shaky laugh as more came to. “I’m sorry, I just—I am happy. I love Eri w-with all my heart,” he began to sob. “I wish…th-things were d-different, you know? I-I want h-her to be able to hear your…song, Clear. I want her to kn-know what I sound like too.”

“Shh,” Clear whispered gently, soothingly, hugging Aoba close. He kissed the tip of his lover’s nose, as well as his forehead. “I know, Aoba-san. I feel the same, but we can’t help it.” Holding Aoba’s head in both hands, he looked him straight in the eye. “Just think, one day, if she really wants it, she will be able to hear like we do. If not, then it’s her decision. Don’t feel bad for thinking that way. You only want the best for her, right?”

Aoba nodded, sniffling.

“I’m sure Eri would be happy to know that. Let’s leave it up to her, alright?”

Wiping away the saltwater from his cheeks, thankful for the tissue Clear gave him, Aoba replied. “Yeah, let’s. I want her to be happy, Clear.”

“Me too.”


End file.
